


叛逆者

by Zoeoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family History, Multi, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The black sheeps of the Blacks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 伊斯拉·布莱克，嫁给了麻瓜鲍勃·希钦斯，除名。菲尼亚斯·布莱克，支持麻瓜权利，除名。马里厄斯·布莱克，哑炮，除名。赛德蕾尔·布莱克，嫁给了塞普蒂默斯·韦斯莱，除名。阿尔法德·布莱克，资助了离家出走的外甥，除名。安多米达·布莱克，嫁给了麻瓜出身的泰德·唐克斯，除名。小天狼星·布莱克，离家出走，除名。





	叛逆者

伊斯拉·布莱克  
1  
这不是伊斯拉·布莱克第一次和她的父亲掏出魔杖对峙。  
“如果你胆敢嫁给那个麻瓜玷污我们高贵的血脉，”老西里斯·布莱克说，“我对这座房子发誓，我要把你和那个臭烘烘的麻瓜亲手杀掉！”  
“尽管来试试，”伊斯拉傲慢地说，“看我敢不敢把你的魔杖抢走折断！”  
老布莱克对自己曾经最宠爱的小女儿怒目而视。不顾一旁布莱克夫人的连连哀求，他的魔杖尖射出一道红光。  
2  
伊斯拉和鲍勃的相遇是一个意外。  
这个纯血的巫师女孩儿每天从窗外望着那个世界，她轻蔑它，鄙夷它，却又忍不住好奇。出于一种被娇惯出来的任性，她对自己解释道自己并不觉得那些低贱的麻瓜的生活很有趣，她观察它们只是为了更好地反驳那些亲麻瓜者可笑的理论。  
可好奇心不会因为这种自我欺骗而枯萎消失，它愈加茁壮，枝繁叶茂，终于有一天，伊斯拉悄悄踏出家门。  
她望了这个世界十五年，伪装成一个麻瓜对她轻而易举。她在麻瓜的世界里行走，望着街边的建筑，望着来往的马车，望着戴礼帽的绅士和穿短衫的工人。好奇心受到滋养开花结果，然后就枯萎了，那些轻蔑和鄙夷又回到她身上。她站在街角，望着这个愚昧的、毫无魔法的、毫无奇迹的世界，她感到优越、骄傲和满足。  
伊斯拉转身，打算回家。  
她当时不知道的是，曾偷跑到麻瓜街上的人不止有她，她的姐姐，她的哥哥，甚至她的父亲都曾在她这个充满好奇心的年纪偷跑进麻瓜世界，满载优越感而归，从此向一个坚定的纯血论者更进一步。  
她当时更不知道的是，她本来也会踏上先前大部分布莱克的覆辙，怀着“永远纯粹”的信念一直到死。  
但出于一个巧合，伊斯拉转身时，视线和不远处一个街头画家对上。如果稍稍迟那么一瞬，他们的眼神会永远错开，这位姓希钦斯的年轻画家会把他刚刚偷偷画下的女孩儿的速写收藏起来，然后在十几年后他穷困潦倒万念俱灰之际，他会把它连同他的画具一并卖去，余生再也不会想起这个让他觉得和朦胧的晨雾一样美的女孩儿。  
此时，鲍勃·希钦斯望着那双满怀狐疑的灰眼睛，脸开始变红。他感到自己偷画这位小姐是可耻的。于是画家站起来，拈起那张巴掌大的纸片。  
“我很抱歉，我刚才把您画下来了……请您收下吧，当然这是免费的……请求您的原谅……”  
伊斯拉看着那张画，画上那个站在乱哄哄线条里的干净女孩儿冲击着她的视觉。她伸手接过来，接着她对自己的行为感到惊讶。  
街头画家再次道了个歉。他提起画具，匆忙离开了。  
伊斯拉捧着这张小而简单的速写往回走，在转回自己家所在的那条大街之前，伊斯拉突然意识到了什么。她咬着嘴唇，在路口犹豫了一小会儿。  
她手指用力，画被揉成一个纸团，扔进肮脏的排水沟里。伊斯拉·布莱克向布莱克老宅走去。  
在接下来的两年里，她看起来依然是原来那个伊斯拉，可她的心已经开始改变。那张画让她掀开了真实世界的一角，那个画家促使她决定接受这个世界，这个异常奇怪，有违她一直以来的认知，打碎了她所有的优越和骄傲，给她带来痛苦却充满美丽和奇迹的世界。  
3  
这是伊斯拉·布莱克最后一次和她的父亲掏出魔杖对峙。  
“事实上，我也不想再劳你们费心了！”伊斯拉大声说，她杖尖一挑，冲着那张挂在墙上的家族树射出一道魔咒，挂毯上绣出她名字的金线开始发红，燃烧，最终变成一个焦黑的小圈。在全家人惊骇的目光中，伊斯拉露出一个微笑。  
“当你们的小伊斯拉从来没存在过吧！我，伊斯拉·希钦斯发誓，如果你们敢动我丈夫一根汗毛，我会不惜一切代价为他复仇！以眼还眼，以血还血，一条命换一条命！”  
她转身，昂首骄傲地大步离开。她的父亲瘫在椅子上气得发抖。所有人似乎被她可怕的行为震慑了，一时间竟然没有任何人做出阻止她离开的举动。他们只是瞪着她的背影，看她离大门越来越近。  
突然，伊斯拉的哥哥菲尼亚斯举起魔杖，杖尖直指他的小妹妹。他站得靠前，他的母亲和妹妹埃拉朵拉都注意到了他的举动。  
奇怪的是她们只是盯着他，既不鼓励他射出咒语，也不阻止他将要伤害妹妹的行为。荣誉谋杀的念头盘旋在每个人脑海里，但实施起来需要更大的决心。  
布莱克老宅的大门的被打开，伊斯拉踏出去，她没有回头，用力把门向后一甩。砰！大门关上了，她的身影消失了。  
菲尼亚斯垂下手臂。  
他终究不能诅咒他的小妹妹。  
*  
菲尼亚斯·布莱克  
1  
霍格沃茨的布莱克校长艰难地喘息着，他的妻子厄休拉把他扶起来，他的儿子小西里斯在他背后垫了一块靠垫。他看起来似乎好些了，那双因疾病的折磨而深深凹陷的眼眶里，薄眼皮下眼珠一转，他睁开眼睛，艰难地微微侧头，目光投向那面刚刚被西格纳斯和阿克图卢斯移到他卧室里来的家族挂毯。他勉强还能看清他最小的妹妹伊斯拉在上面留下的焦黑的小洞。  
这时有人快步走进卧室。她身形修长，穿着漆黑的长裙，长长的浅色头发披在脑后。菲尼亚斯睁大眼睛，他以为来的人是伊斯拉，那个求他给她读童话书的小妹妹，所有人都宠爱着的骄傲小公主，离家出走嫁给麻瓜的可憎血统叛徒。  
“父亲，”走进来的那个女人说，“他来了。”  
菲尼亚斯醒悟过来：来的人是他的女儿贝尔维娜。  
菲尼亚斯突然猛烈地咳嗽起来，他的家人们担忧地围拢过来。他咳嗽地剧烈，漫长，不可抑制，仿佛他就会这么咳到死神抽出他最后一丝生命力。厄休拉拍着他的背，帮他顺气，但无济于事。他的妹妹埃拉朵拉在一旁轻声叹气。最终，当菲尼亚斯的咳嗽声中混杂着一种可怕的抽气声时，埃拉朵拉掏出魔杖。  
“回光返照。”一道柔和的白光，他停止了咳嗽，长出一口气，面色也看起来好了很多。  
菲尼亚斯向他妹妹投去感激一瞥。接着他向他女儿吩咐道：“叫他走。”  
然后他转向妻子，颤巍巍伸出手：“亲爱的，我的魔杖。”  
2  
贝尔维娜打开走出布莱克老宅，站在门阶前。大门在她身后关上。在淅淅沥沥的小雨中，她的兄弟小菲尼亚斯·布莱克穿着一件陈旧的麻瓜式黑风衣，隔着雨幕向他们望来。他湿漉漉的黑发贴在耳边，英俊而苍白的面孔活脱脱就是四十年前的老菲尼亚斯本人。  
（这几个孩子中就数小菲尼亚斯长得最像父亲。她母亲总说。）  
“父亲死了。”贝尔维娜说，“在临死前，他让你离开，并亲手烧掉了族谱上你的名字。”她冰冷得像一座雕塑。  
（等着吧，我们的小菲尼亚斯以后肯定会出人头地，给布莱克家族的荣耀增光添彩。埃拉朵拉姑姑说）  
贝尔维娜看到她的二哥垂下头，然后又抬起，嘴角飞快地牵出笑容。  
“我料到会是这样。”他说。  
（让他滚！让他滚！再也别回这个家！父亲气急败坏地大吼过。）  
“那你为什么还要这样做？”  
（五年级的贝尔维娜溜进二哥的房间，想偷拿她哥哥上学时的笔记。在她踏进那个被锁起来一年多的房间前，她还坚信菲尼亚斯会回来的。他怎么可能不回来呢？贝尔维娜根本想象不出她那个血统纯正天赋卓然的兄弟和一群泥巴种和麻瓜相亲相爱的情形——布莱克和那些渣滓不可能共处。她的哥哥当时只是一气之下破门出走，总有一天，总有一天……）  
贝尔维娜印象里安静却又好辩的兄长此刻沉默不语。  
（贝尔维娜望着空空荡荡的抽屉间发呆。如果菲尼亚斯回来过，他不可能再离开，毫无疑问父亲会不惜一切代价把他困在这个屋子里，直到他们“把错误修正”；如果菲尼亚斯没回来过……也没有人会去把他的个人用品打包，为他送过去，那意味着他真的与这个家就此脱离。  
那么是谁呢？是谁呢？谁把菲尼亚斯的旧书、笔记、魔药、相册都拿走了呢？  
她心中有答案，但她不敢面对。）  
贝尔维娜垂下头，理了理漆黑的裙摆，接着望向她的二哥。  
“我一直想问你，菲尼亚斯，”她注视着他那张和她肖似，和父亲肖似的脸庞，“你是什么时候决定要离开这个家？”  
“‘麻瓜家庭出身的巫师’，”他纠正她，“他们是你我的同类。”他换来了她嘲讽的表情。她只想听他的回答。  
“霍格沃茨五年级。”他说。  
记忆里的小贝尔维娜失落地垂眸。他早就计划好了，不动声色地做着准备工作。当一切妥当后，他撕开了伪装的假面，于是有了早餐上的那次争吵，在众目睽睽之下，他迫不及待地走了出去，而他们还没料到他的堕落，在之后的一年里他们甚至还在等他回来。  
迟来许久的怒火在此刻充斥贝尔维娜的胸膛，她发出一声尖锐的冷笑。她伸手鼓掌。  
“高尚的，忍辱负重的菲尼亚斯·布莱克，”她恶毒地对他说，“难为你那么年轻就要为摆脱自己的血脉至亲筹划这么久——何必这么麻烦？你以为你对我们有多重要吗？你以为我们会在意一个背叛自己的家族与血统，自甘蒙尘的可悲迷途者吗？我们怜悯你！因为你的背叛是对你的损失，而不是对我们的——看看你现在的模样吧！一事无成！你那幼稚的理念根本没有实现的那一天，你把你的才华和时间奉献给了毫无价值的东西！菲尼亚斯！可笑的杂种！你的自以为是把你毁了！”  
“贝尔维娜，你用什么来判断价值的有无？”菲尼亚斯说，“在魔法部当个官员？手握重权？腰缠万贯？嫁给一个可敬的纯血？延续高贵的巫师血脉？”  
他摇摇头，接着说：“在我眼中，这些都不比我所努力的那项事业来得更有价值。”  
“一项可笑的，永远不能实现的幻想，低贱者的白日梦，你称之为事业？”  
“我称之为，理想。”  
贝尔维娜放声大笑。  
“我没想到你变得如此搞笑了，菲尼亚斯。”  
菲尼亚斯对此报以微笑。  
“不必急着嘲笑我，贝尔维娜。你觉得我不可理喻，可我却完全明白你的看法。‘我的傻哥哥，把毕生献给毫无希望的东西，永远也看不到他的理想实现的那天。’可你不明白，贝尔维娜，我并不是想要做成什么，才去做的。”  
“贝尔维娜，当我还呆在霍格沃茨时，我看着我的同学们，我看着你，我就知道希望的光芒那么微弱，转变的契机还在很久之后，即便到我死去的那一天，我也不可能看到麻瓜巫师与纯血巫师和平共处的情景——现在不是时候，我知道得很清楚。嘘，别急着打断我，贝尔维娜，你呆在纯血的小圈子里，不知道世界的每一个角落都在酝酿惊天动地的变革。我所梦想的时代必定会来临，因为像我一样的人会越来越多。我看不到的希望，他们会看到，我看不到的平等，他们会看到。若我用区区一生时间能换来他们更早迎接新时代的到来，即使我的结局不过是在一个角落孤独地死去，我也毫无遗憾。”  
他在说话时眼睛越来越亮，神情越来越激动——贝尔维娜感受到了一种久违的悲伤，她又看见了那个五年级的小女孩儿，在哥哥的房间里悄悄流泪，却不知道自己为何悲伤——现在她知道了。  
菲尼亚斯不会回来了，那个给她读童话故事的哥哥走了，那个给她辅导魔药和变形术的优秀生走了。和她留着同样的血，有着相似的面容，相似的性格的，她的二哥，把自己的一切奉献给一个她嗤之以鼻的群体，为了一个荒谬的念头把他们都抛弃了，干净利落，一刀两断。  
布莱克永远纯粹。她突兀地想起家徽上的格言。布莱克永远纯粹，布莱克从不后悔。  
“滚吧！哥哥！布莱克现在与你毫无瓜葛，去和你的泥巴种朋友相亲相爱去吧！”她向前迈出一步，向他喊道。冰凉的雨丝落在脸上，如同泪水一般缓缓流下。  
菲尼亚斯的眼神闪烁了一下，他脸上热切的表情消失了。  
“替我告诉他们，我很抱歉。”他说，“父亲去世，我很难过。我仍然把你们当作血亲，但是……”  
他向她深深鞠了一躬——她应该掏出魔杖给他念恶咒——念一忘皆空——他会回来——  
“再见，妹妹。”  
幻影移形的爆裂声。他走了。  
3  
贝尔维娜看见父亲射出一道暗红色的光芒。家族树上一个名字开始燃烧，金线扭曲，真丝焦糊。菲尼亚斯的名字被抹掉了。  
她移开视线，转身准备去向老宅门外的那个人转达父亲的意思。  
但是她的父亲突然叫住她。  
“如果他有悔改之心的话，”老菲尼亚斯说，“就让他回来吧。”  
“哥哥？！”埃拉朵拉吃惊地低呼。  
这垂死的人发出一声冷笑。  
“不过我想，”这位父亲想着他最后一次见到儿子时的情形，说道，“他不会悔改。”  
*  
马里厄斯  
1  
马里厄斯多半是一个哑炮，每个人都知道。  
布莱克家出了一个哑炮，每个人都不相信。  
那时刚举行完他们父亲的葬礼，他们的二哥刚被逐出家族，谁也不希望又一个丑闻发生。但谁能给出一个合理的解释：为什么马里厄斯都九岁了，还没有一次表现出过魔法天赋，要知道和他同日出生的堂妹赛德蕾尔已经能催开花苞，指挥蟋蟀了。  
最终，阿克图卢斯偷偷请来了一位在相关领域进行研究工作的缄默人。  
检测结果是，马里厄斯真的是个哑炮。  
“肯定是维奥莱塔的问题，”阿克图卢斯跟妻子偷偷抱怨，“布尔斯特罗德祖上有不少麻瓜。”  
莱桑德拉并不想和丈夫讨论妯娌的血统问题。  
“西格纳斯打算怎么办？”她问。  
“维奥莱塔不相信圣芒戈，”他撇嘴，“她坚持要等到马里厄斯十一岁……西格纳斯，哼，以前没看他和维奥莱塔感情有多深，现在倒是不顾一切支持她的决定了。”  
“毕竟是他的亲儿子。”莱桑德拉对西格纳斯夫妇报以同情。但她的丈夫并不认同。阿克图卢斯露出一种难以言喻的嫌恶表情。  
“哑炮就是麻瓜，麻瓜就是……”顾忌到弟弟，他没说下去。  
但莱桑德拉明白他的意思。麻瓜就是虫子，他怎么能把虫子还当成儿子看待呢？  
“是这个道理。”莱桑德拉说。她还有半句话没有说：但感情不遵循道理。  
2  
今天是赛德蕾尔十一岁的生日。  
生日聚会从昨天就开始准备了，小仙子在墙壁上发出漂亮的荧光，天花板变成星空的模样，就像霍格沃茨的礼堂。当赛德蕾尔从走廊向饭厅走去时，墙壁上的祖先们的画像都向她道一声生日快乐。她的母亲走在她身边，告诉她现在正值假期，不仅她的朋友们会来，她的所有血亲也会到场，每人为她带一件生日礼物。  
小女孩儿抑制不住幸福的笑容，挂着酒窝的笑脸像晨星一般美好。她踏进饭厅，大家一起对她高呼：“生日快乐，赛德蕾尔！”七彩的烟雾在她头顶炸开，把她的头发染成彩色，魁地奇模型载着她最喜欢的焦糖布丁在她伸手就能够到的地方飞翔，她扫视了一圈其乐融融的血亲们，突然仰头问她的母亲：“马里厄斯呢？”  
他们同日出生，以前都是一起过生日的。但今天他不在。维奥莱塔婶婶也不在。  
她的母亲笑了。尴尬的笑容。  
你明白，就是那么一回事儿。莱桑德拉的眼神在说。为了布莱克的荣誉，这是你今天最后一次提你堂兄。  
她明白。  
以前她觉得，她和马里厄斯同日出生真是一件奇妙的巧合。现在她不这么认为了。  
如果我比他早一天出生多好，她心想，这样我就能在今天收到他的礼物了，这样我就能给他庆祝生日了。  
3  
今天是马里厄斯十一岁的生日。  
以前他的生日都是在布莱克老宅和赛德蕾尔一起过。他们虽然不是双胞胎，却像双胞胎一样亲密无间。  
但这次不成。如果生日上飞来的猫头鹰只有一个，让赛德蕾尔的朋友们都见证布莱克的丑闻，这不成。  
所以维奥莱塔一早就把马里厄斯带出来，给他单独过生日。他们来到了一条麻瓜商业街，维奥莱塔照着成衣店宣传报的样子，给自己和儿子搭配了麻瓜服饰。母子两人很有默契地不提猫头鹰，不提魔法界，不提魔法，不提以后。  
“我们去吃冰激凌吧？”  
“好！”  
他们去参观麻瓜博物馆，乘上麻瓜的船游览泰晤士河，在麻瓜餐厅吃大餐，最后还看了一场麻瓜电影。  
最后，他们来到威斯敏斯特宫钟塔的塔尖，等待十二下钟声敲过。  
他们就坐在钟塔的塔顶，脚下就是大本钟。  
马里厄斯俯视着黑夜里的伦敦城，夜晚的凉风疯狂地呼啸着，他看见母亲的长裙在风中狂舞，但他的母亲脸上没有任何表情，抬头望着天上的繁星。他闭上眼睛，感受着高空的风从面颊吹过的感觉。这是否就是魁地奇的滋味？  
魔法，他心想，这就是魔法，他所没有而他们都有的东西。  
“谢谢你，妈妈，”他说，“这是我过过的最棒的生日。”  
“是吗？”他的母亲扭头望着他。  
“之前，我一直觉得我是残疾的，”他仰头露出一个笑容，“但今天我发现，我是正常的。”  
他的母亲似乎笑了一下。维奥莱塔蹲下来抱住了儿子。  
“你是正常的。你不是残疾的。”  
钟声就在此刻响起了，巨大的轰鸣声几乎让马里厄斯失聪。当——当——当——……整整十二下，他感到母亲的眼泪落在肩膀上。  
“我不想失去你。你是我的孩子，马里厄斯。”  
“我永远是你的孩子，妈妈。”  
4  
马里厄斯是一个哑炮。  
“现在怎么办呢？”阿克图卢斯似笑非笑地望着弟弟，“你不可能让他永远——一个哑炮？嗯？玷污我们的……”  
“阿克——”西格纳斯打断他，但已经晚了，维奥莱塔已经被激怒了：“玷污？你知道你在说什么吗？他是你看着长大的侄子！”  
“一个哑炮！”阿克图卢斯望着弟媳愤怒的表情，“我可从来没有个哑炮侄子！布莱克家永远纯粹，天知道你怎么能在那天之后还敢带他回到这里……”  
“好了！”西里斯皱着眉，他警告地看着弟弟，后者却并不妥协。  
“你不能逃避问题，”他说，“问题需要解决，你不可能永远……”  
火焰的爆裂声打断他，阿克图卢斯吃惊地看向壁炉，看见贝尔维娜从绿色的火焰中走出来。他惊疑地望向哥哥，意思很明显：贝尔维娜已经嫁出去了，叫她回来做什么？有我们三个还不够吗？  
“问题需要解决，”西里斯揉着眉心，“布莱克永远纯粹……没遇到过这种情况……贝尔维娜方便打听打听别家是怎么处理。”  
“我去问了，”浅色头发的女人大步向她的兄弟走过来，“他们都是送哑炮去麻瓜学校上学，帮他们融入麻瓜社会。”  
维奥莱塔抬起眼睛，满怀希望地望着她。  
“但这办法行不通，”阿克图卢斯说，“让他住着就够可以了，还送到麻瓜学校，去和那些臭烘烘的麻瓜接触……”他露出一个要吐的表情，引来维奥莱塔怒目而视。  
“确实不行。”贝尔维娜说，“不过我想到一个办法。”  
西格纳斯露出了和妻子一样的，恳切与期待的表情。但西里斯已经露出了厌烦的样子。  
“这不成！”他提前说。  
其他三个人不明白。  
“什么不成？那个办法是什么？”西格纳斯急切地问妹妹。  
“我绝对不同意！”西里斯瞪着他的兄弟和妹妹。他站起来，绕过沙发，走到那面绣着家族树的挂毯前，视线在他们这几代那三个焦黑的小洞之间徘徊。他弟弟，他侄子。最后那个是他父亲的同胞——他不知道那是他父亲的弟弟还是妹妹，他是家里的长子，也从没听说过这个人。  
这才是纯粹的布莱克，他想，父亲做这件事做得太晚了，小一辈儿都知道小菲尼亚斯的大名了。他们现在应该努力的是，让菲尼亚斯的存在从布莱克的记忆中彻底消失，这样布莱克才能保持纯粹，永远纯粹的布莱克……而不是再起波澜，把这个人从褪色的回忆里拽出来，重新变得鲜活……  
“那你打算怎么办，西里斯？”妹妹的声音把他从沉思中拉回现实。  
“办法可以再想别的，但这个，绝对不行。”  
“你们到底在说什么？”阿克图卢斯坐不住了，“能不能先告诉我，那个办法是什么？”  
“菲尼亚斯和一个麻瓜结婚了，他有了两个小孩儿，都是麻瓜。”贝尔维娜说。  
阿克图卢斯瞠目结舌，也不知道是想说你是怎么知道的，还是想说这绝对不行。  
“就这样吧，”西格纳斯，出乎意料，平静地开口，“我去找菲尼亚斯，求他收养马里厄斯。”  
“我说了，这·绝·对·不·行！”西里斯猛然转身，“他已经被逐出去——他是污点——你，一个布莱克，去找他？这算什么？”  
“我去找他，”维奥莱塔站起来说，“我不是布莱克。”  
“你姓布莱克！”  
“我可以不姓！”  
西里斯震惊地望着她。  
“一个哑炮，”他喃喃地说，“为了一个哑炮……你说出这种话？”他露出一种严肃危险的神情审视弟媳。  
贝尔维娜向前走一步，挡在维奥莱塔面前。  
“我已经和他谈过了，”她语气平淡地说，“他已经同意了。”  
西里斯的表情变了。  
“梅林的胡子啊，”他撑在沙发靠背上来让自己不倒下去，“你们，怎么了？”  
“马里厄斯是哑炮，西里斯，”贝尔维娜说，“同时他也是西格纳斯的儿子，是我们的兄弟的儿子。”  
他是我们的血亲。  
几十年前，菲尼亚斯·布莱克缓缓垂下了握住魔杖的手，放任小妹妹离开。  
几十年后，他的长子西里斯痛苦地闭上眼睛，向他的妹妹点点头，认可了她的话。  
“约个时间吧。”他说。  
*  
赛德蕾尔·布莱克  
1  
赛德蕾尔揉揉眼睛，打开房门，她看见过道尽头，两个个熟悉的身影正向楼梯口走去。  
“维奥莱塔阿姨，马里厄斯，你们要去哪儿？”  
维奥莱塔吓了一跳，她连忙向赛德蕾尔走过来。  
但她身后的马里厄斯却平静地开口说：“去属于我的地方。”维奥莱塔停下了脚步。赛德蕾尔看向婶婶，见她没有阻止的意思，连忙走出房间，大步跑向堂兄，给他一个拥抱。  
然后她松开他。  
“再见，马里厄斯。”  
“再见，赛德蕾尔。”  
2  
“荧光闪烁。”赛德蕾尔点亮了魔杖，魔法的光辉照亮她苍白的脸。她穿着墨绿色的长袍，乌黑的头发编成长长的辫子，垂在脑后。她在霍格沃茨的走道里悄悄潜行，她要去有求必应屋，那儿有人在等她。  
很快她到了。  
“塞普蒂默斯？”她轻声唤道。她把门关上。  
没有人回答他。他还没到？  
赛德蕾尔扬起杖尖，荧光飘出来，飘到天花板的吊灯上，四周亮了起来。  
她突然看到一个人影，就在不远处的黑暗里，随着黑暗褪去，她认出了——  
赛德蕾尔觉得浑身血液冰凉。那是博洛克斯·布莱克，她的堂兄。  
他怎么会在这儿？她心想，他不是已经毕业结婚了吗？  
接着她开始惶恐：他听见那个名字了吗——他知道谁叫塞普蒂默斯吗？  
“你好，赛德蕾尔。”博洛克斯说。赛德蕾尔发觉有点不太对。他的声音太年轻了，似乎年纪正和她相当……  
一个名字突然闪过脑海。  
“马里厄斯！”她脱口而出，“好久不见！”  
她来不及想为什么有求必应屋里会出现马里厄斯，她现在只想跑过去给他一个拥抱。  
但她的长袍被什么东西勾住了，她没法往前走。她只好停下来。  
“你在那儿过得好吗？”她问。  
“很好，”他说，“我交了很多朋友，我有很多同类……你呢？”  
赛德蕾尔觉得自己的眼泪流下来了。  
“不好。”她说，“我多希望我和你一样也是哑炮。”  
马里厄斯似乎吓了一跳，他向她的方向走了几步，但很快停下了，好像有一道无形的壁障横在那里。  
“别这么说，赛德蕾尔，”他温柔地说，“你是巫师，巫师拥有奇迹，你总会有办法的。”  
巫师没有奇迹。她想说。巫师要趁大家都熟睡时跑到没人能找到的地方和恋人约会。  
“我想和你一起走，”她说，“我那时就想了。”  
“你是巫师，”他说，“你不属于麻瓜。”  
“你属于魔法。”  
赛德蕾尔睁开眼睛，早晨的阳光从半开的窗户后面照进来。  
她面无表情地坐起来，起床梳洗。  
早餐一如既往地令人厌恶。她的父亲正高声谈论最近传得沸沸扬扬的《纯血统名册》。  
“韦斯莱们谴责作者把他们的家族放进名单里，”阿克图卢斯抽动着他的眉毛，“该怎么说呢？他们反倒是以自己那些臭烘烘的泥巴种祖先自豪呢！”  
她的叔叔西里斯皱了一下眉以示自己对这些毫无血统荣耀之人的厌恶。  
“这些血统叛徒！”她妈妈义愤填膺地说，“那些纯血家族都应该像我们一样，和他们断绝往来——让他们去和麻瓜结婚，生下麻瓜去吧！”  
所有人纷纷表示赞同。  
赛德蕾尔以最快的速度吃完早餐，回到自己的房间。她在门前放了一个小装置：一个小纸筒上堪堪顶着一个不会动的小球。如果有人开门，它会提醒她。  
她坐在窗前，展开一张信纸。雨后清新的微风从窗口的缝隙中涌进屋内，赛德蕾尔愉快地深吸一口气，贪婪地望着窗外车水马龙的麻瓜世界。他们看起来多自在啊！  
她的心渐渐被忧郁填满。她垂下头，羽毛笔沾了一下墨水。  
“亲爱的塞普蒂默斯：”她写道，“我的挚爱，为什么你是韦斯莱，我是布莱克？”  
3  
赛德蕾尔揉揉眼睛，她醒了。窗户外依然传来有节奏的敲击声，不是幻觉。她呆了一会儿，连忙跑到窗前。  
哗啦窗帘被拉开了，红发的年轻人就在窗外，像麻瓜童话里邀请你去乌有乡的小飞侠。  
我打不开窗户，她无声地大喊，我没有魔杖了。  
但他露出一个得意的微笑。把插锁打开。他说。  
她愣了一下，把窗户打开。有些夏日夜晚的凉风吹拂她的面颊。  
“你是怎么做到的，”她轻声问，“他们下了警报魔咒。”  
“我堂哥是解咒员，他就在下面等我。”他说。他沉默了一下，又说：“你跟我走吧。”他伸出手。  
你知道握住那只手意味着什么吗？  
那一刻，赛德蕾尔想起十一岁那年消失的堂兄，想起家族树上焦黑的小洞，想起某次她在多瑞亚面前提起马里厄斯时，后者茫然的眼神。  
你属于魔法。梦中的马里厄斯说。  
我属于魔法，我不属于布莱克。  
她握上了那只手。  
*  
阿尔法德·布莱克  
1  
阿尔法德听到身后的响动，浑身一僵。他默默地把烟斗从嘴上取下——即使知道这于事无补——然后扭头看向这个大晚上跑到客厅的家伙——他已经准备好迎接哪个兄弟或姊妹的怒火了。  
然而他看到，出现在客厅里的人，竟然是他的小外甥西里斯。  
阿尔法德觉得心里一松。小孩子总比大人好糊弄。  
“西里斯？”他一边把烟斗熄灭收起来，一边对外甥露出惊讶的神情，“这么晚你怎么不睡觉，跑到客厅里干什么？”他挥挥魔杖，清理一新，烟味立刻消失。  
“我睡不着，阿尔法德叔叔，”小天狼星说，“我想知道后续，你到底是怎么从三只吸血鬼的围攻里成功脱险的？”  
“这个很简单——”他故意拖长调子。  
外甥期待地望着他。  
“我为什么要现在告诉你？”阿尔法德逗他。  
小天狼星若有所思的望着他。  
“你在家族树前面抽麻瓜烟斗，”他说，“妈妈知道会不高兴的。”  
哦。妈妈。沃尔布加。他姐姐。这小子懂得挺多嘛。他还以为这么大的孩子连麻瓜烟斗都认不出来呢。  
“那么说，”阿尔法德露出一个笑容，“我提前告诉你故事的结局，你为我保守秘密，对吧？”  
小天狼星狂点头。  
“那要是你没保守秘密怎么办？”  
“我发誓！告诉我吧，你是怎么逃脱的？”  
阿尔法德摇摇头：“我们得立个咒语才行。”  
小天狼星瞪着他：“牢不可破？”  
阿尔法德点点头：“知道牢不可破是什么吗？”  
“违背了会死……”他咬咬牙，“好啊。”  
阿尔法德满意地点点头，然后他伸出了拇指。小天狼星见状，也把拇指伸出来。  
“我，阿尔法德·布莱克，与我的外甥西里斯·布莱克约定，我告诉他我怎么从三只吸血鬼的围攻下逃脱，他为我保守我在家族树前抽麻瓜烟斗的秘密。”他把拇指往外甥的拇指上摁了一下，像是在盖章。  
“咒语成立。”他宣布。  
“……不用魔杖吗？”  
“用啦，”他把另一只手抽出来给他看，“我攥着魔杖呢。”  
“……没有什么光吗？”  
“哎！你不懂，牢不可破的誓言就是这样订下的，没有花里胡哨的魔法闪光，它留在你心里后，你就不能违背它。”  
“……哦。”  
“好了好了，我来告诉你我怎么逃脱的——后来又来了只吸血鬼，”他把小外甥抱到膝上，“他是我朋友，也是我的敌人们的朋友。然后我们五个就一起去酒吧里喝了一杯。”  
年幼的布莱克惊讶地睁大眼睛，抬头望着他年轻的叔叔。  
“他们不是吸血鬼吗？”  
他们不是吸血鬼吗？你是高贵的纯血巫师啊！你们怎么会是朋友，还能在一起喝一杯呢？这个孩子在问这个。阿尔法德知道。  
“小傻瓜，”他亲昵地说，“只有蠢货才为了那些虚无缥缈的东西大动干戈。我们为什么要保持纯粹？为了让巫师血统永不断绝啊。和吸血鬼做朋友会影响到这个目的吗？不会啊。小家伙，如果我当时不知变通，和四只吸血鬼奋力一搏，”他做了一个抹脖子的动作，“那你就不能坐在这儿听叔叔我讲故事了。”  
外甥的眼睛是灰色的，就像他的姐姐一样。不过他思考起来的时候更像他的堂兄奥赖恩。  
“你看家族树上的小黑点，”他指指挂毯，在西里斯来之前，他一直在盯着它看，“他们都是这样不知变通的笨蛋。这世界上怎么可能没有两全其美的办法，非得闹到和家族决裂的地步？”  
橘红色的灯光下，那些小洞十分惹眼。  
“叔叔知道他们是怎么被驱逐的吗？”小天狼星好奇地问。  
阿尔法德笑起来：“我知道其中一个。”  
可他又说：“但你不应该知道。”  
不过他屈服于小外甥撅着嘴望着他的眼神中：“好吧，告诉你也没什么大不了——你知道为什么你们房间里的窗户都是打不开的吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“这个人，”他指着离他们最近的那个被抹除的人，也就是阿尔法德他们那辈往上一代，卡利斯和卡莉朵拉中间那个黑色的小洞，“她和一个韦斯莱私奔了，第二天早上家养小精灵看到大开的窗户才发现她跑了。”  
愚蠢。阿尔法德在心里评价。他听说布莱克家用尽手段针对那个抢走他们姑娘的韦斯莱，让他找不到工作。他上学那会儿正好和他那个姓韦斯莱的表兄同年级，他们家里境况很糟——  
不过，他们确实看起来很快乐。他记得有一次在火车站里，那个黑发的女人，应该算是他堂姑的韦斯莱夫人，接住孩子给她的拥抱后，发现阿尔法德在看她，毫无芥蒂地给了他一个笑容。辛苦的生活在她脸上留下了痕迹，但她的笑容显示出她的幸福。  
回忆到此结束，阿尔法德把外甥从膝上放下来。  
“好了，西里斯，”他说，“我们该回去了，被其他人发现就不好了。更何况你是小孩子，缺觉会长不高的。”  
第二天，阿尔法德坐在客厅里相同的位置，继续给两个外甥讲昨天没讲完的故事。小天狼星很上道，没透露昨天晚上的谈话。  
“……我心想，大事不妙，”他绘声绘色地对小雷古勒斯说，“三个吸血鬼就够我受的——四个？”他故意停顿一下。  
“然后呢？”雷古勒斯急切地问。  
“那个人看了我一眼，和那三个吸血鬼叽叽咕咕一阵，然后他们三个就走了。”  
雷古勒斯困惑地睁大眼睛：“为什么？”  
阿尔法德对在旁边露出诧异目光的小天狼星微笑了一下。  
“那个人是罗马尼亚魔法部的官员。”他说，没再更多解释。  
两个孩子都露出思考的表情。  
2  
阿尔法德想掏出一只烟斗。他对麻瓜的烟丝有些上瘾，烦躁的时候那种感觉就越来越强。但现在不行，这是在他家，不行。  
所以他只能继续听他们的冲突。他看他们的争吵，为了荣誉，为了理念，这令他感到恶心。他想跟他们说，吵那些东西有什么意义？他想跟尖叫的姐姐和弟弟说：安多米达嫁给泥巴种就嫁吧，泥巴种和纯血一样不会生出麻瓜，还是纯粹的巫师啊。他想对愤怒的外甥说：他们想把她剔除家谱就剔吧，她照样还是你堂姐，你想什么时候找她玩，别太招摇，随时都行啊。  
但他知道他们不会理会他。布莱克都固执己见。  
有没有不引起他们注意偷偷溜走的方法？可是今天是他回来头一天……他为什么非得回家住啊？！  
好想抽烟。  
3  
他们发现小天狼星跑了，就像他们当年发现赛德蕾尔堂姑跑了一样，沃尔布加当机立断，把小天狼星的名字烧了。  
可阿尔法德看得出来，他姐姐坚信这个孩子会回归的。  
“他什么都不懂——”她在饭桌上高声宣布，“他吃了苦头肯定就会回来。到时候他会明白：那群泥巴种和血统叛徒都是靠不住的，只有与他流着一样高贵血脉的家族血亲才是他最可靠坚实的后盾。”  
阿尔法德很赞同他姐姐。他听说外甥跑到了好兄弟波特家里住着了——可他难道能住一辈子吗？他以后怎么生活，靠什么生活？他才十六岁，都还没成年！  
他一直以为小天狼星是个机灵的孩子呢！难道格兰芬多有这么大的腐蚀力，把一个好端端的孩子变成一个鲁莽的蠢货。  
愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢……阿尔法德折磨着他的午饭，在心里对远在戈德里克山谷的外甥说：你看看人家安多米达，都是做好准备悄悄跑的，你什么都没有，带上点衣服和魔杖就滚了？就不怕外面山太高，再滚回来？  
4  
“你就不怕再滚回去？”  
“嗯，叔叔，我看起来像是一个看一步走一步的人吗？”  
“你也不像是一个走一步看一步的人。”  
“好吧，叔叔，不过我已经走完了，也看好了：对角巷每年都有很多商店在招募员工，笑话店之类的……”  
“他们雇人去搬箱子，熬夜应付客人。你——”他顿住了。小天狼星望着他的样子真像阿尔法德的姐姐沃尔布加——那么固执。  
“何必呢，”他继续说，“跟我回去认个错，你母亲会很乐意。你不知道她有多在乎你，一直在叨念你……你可以舒舒服服地住在家里，而不是外面辛辛苦苦——”  
“舒舒服服！”小天狼星大笑起来。他摇摇头：“我早就不当那是我家了。”他欲言又止。  
他们沉默了一会儿。  
“这就是格兰芬多勇气？哈~”阿尔法德说。小天狼星看起来有些恼火，他已经听够了那些诸如鲁莽，没脑子，只有肌肉发达之类的学院偏见了。  
但是阿尔法德没继续说什么，他掏了半天兜，把一个钥匙拍在桌子上。  
古灵阁的钥匙。  
小天狼星惊讶地望着他。  
“给你做反抗资金，”他对外甥说，“说实话，我本来以为我不需要用到它，我本来以为你是个务实的人。”  
“我是个务实的人，阿尔法德叔叔，”小天狼星回答他，“再呆在那里，我不死也会发疯。”  
阿尔法德望着他，望了很久。  
“对，非死即疯。”他说。  
“谢谢你，阿尔法德。”小天狼星说。然后他突然笑起来：“需要我们订下一个牢不可破的誓言，为你资助我的行为保守秘密吗？”他伸出拇指。  
“好啊。”阿尔法德大笑。他伸出拇指。  
5  
西格纳斯得知阿尔法德资助他们的外甥时，他几乎要拍手叫好。他觉得只有这样才能让沃尔布加死心，彻底放弃小天狼星——不过，当沃尔布加在激怒之下把阿尔法德的名字从家谱上烧了时，他也是赞同的。他的哥哥不那么布莱克，他们都心照不宣。  
但奥莱恩不赞同。  
“这不合适，沃尔布加！”他连声说，“阿尔法德，别在意，我会把它修复……”阿尔法德不是小天狼星，他一直是个好家族成员，虽然暗地里有点偷偷摸摸的小动作，但是——哦，要是布莱克都这么开除家族成员，家族早就断了传承了。  
“不必了。”  
奥赖恩惊讶地望着堂弟，后者站起来，舒了一口气。  
“有些话我早就想说了，睁开眼睛看看这个时代吧，我的兄弟和姊妹，”阿尔法德说，“血统论早就过时了。”他摘下帽子，向在场所有人鞠了一躬，“我们就此别过，希望你们能有幸死在旧时代灭亡之前。”他高兴地看到他的话产生了想象中的效果——他们向他露出惊愕和愤怒的表情，沃尔布加开始大喊大叫——然后阿尔法德就转身走了。  
他站在格里莫广场的人行道上，今天难得是个晴朗的夜晚，星星特别亮。阿尔法德怀着欣赏地心情望着夜空，掏出他的烟斗，叼在嘴上。他并不点着，他并不需要点着。  
他决定先去罗马尼亚一趟，和托尔特——他那个罗马尼亚吸血鬼朋友——叫上两三个麻瓜，一起喝一杯。  
那些麻瓜当然不知道他俩是巫师和吸血鬼，不过这不妨碍他们做个生意，交个朋友。  
*  
TBC


End file.
